


Shopping Spree

by orphan_account



Series: Good for daddy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Castiel Goes Shopping, Crossdressing, Dad!Dean, Daddy Kink, Destiel - established relationship, Extreme Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Schmoop, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shopaholic Castiel, Shopping, Shota, Shota Castiel, like a roster of toys, lots and lots of toys, seriously read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean treats his boy to a little shopping spree for his birthday, in Cas's favorite store</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constellatius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/gifts).



Dean picks up Cas from school earlier than scheduled.  
He smiles sweetly at Cas's teacher, saying that it's the little boy's eleventh birthday and he has a surprise planned for his child. Dean's charm and persuasion skills leave the teacher a melted puddle on the floor, unable to say no.

Cas is more than happy to leave earlier with his daddy, but also very intrigued because Dean didn't give him any clues about what he has planned for them, just that they were going to do a bit of shopping together.

It doesn't matter much anyway, Cas is just as excited to have an entire evening to spend with his daddy. Dean is such a workaholic, that even if he gets home early to spend more time with his boy, he still brings some work to do from home. But apparently that's not the case today, Dean promised that he will only have eyes for Cas, no other distractions.

Cas is beyond surprised when Dean drives them to their favorite store, one of which Cas could only buy things online from (with Dean's credit card of course), because being under eighteen, he was not allowed inside. The boy's huge eyes turn in awe towards his father when Dean takes them to the back of the building, and using a shiny black key, leads them through the personnel entrance and into the shopping area.

Cas is still shocked, it's almost mid day and still nobody comes to greet them, actually there's no other soul in sight beside himself and his father. He doesn't understand what's happening and he can't believe his eyes that he's actually there, he doesn't even know if he can touch any of the thousands of toys surrounding them. His tiny fingers reach forward on their own accord, trembling over the first shelf.

Dean can see the wonder and hesitation in his son's eyes and he smiles so wide that he can almost feel his lips chap. He knew that the huge amount of money he had to pay to rent the store for the whole afternoon, would be worth seeing his little baby so happy.

It was a little difficult explaining to the shop's owner that his girlfriend is very shy and easy to spook and that he wanted to surprise her, bringing her there to pick something for herself, without any witnesses. But the way that the owner's eyes grew when he found out just how much Mr. Smith was willing to pay to ensure that privacy, told Dean that he had nothing to worry about. He assured the man that he would even pay (quite a lot) extra for turning the surveillance cameras off.

If only the owner knew that his so called ''girlfriend'' was actually his eleven year old son....

''We have the shop to ourselves for the next five hours sweetheart'' Dean swooped a giggling Cas in his arms, cradling the little boy to his chest. ''Where do you want to start?''

Cas's excitement is contagious as the child drags Dean along the endless number of rows filled to the brim with dildos, vibrators, wands of all shapes, sizes and colors. When they reach the end of the section, Dean has his arms full of toys and Cas still doesn't show any sign of stopping his spree... well it is his birthday, and his dad did say he could have anything he desired, and it's not like the toys aren't for Dean's benefit too.

After he deposits the looted items at the cash desk, Dean has to try and keep up with Cas as the boy gushes in front of the rows stocked with cuffs, collars, leashes and chains of all sizes and textures, and he finds himself with his arms full with many sets of baby blue and soft pink furry collars and handcuffs and a couple of matching leashes.

Dean makes his way to the cash desk again, perusing through Cas's choices with a pleased look, and when he goes back to search for the boy, he is met with another armful of vibrating bullets, bead strings and cock rings (both for Cas and his daddy) and on top of those Cas deposits more than a dozen butt plugs, at least half of them with different types of furry tails attached. Dean regards the items with a knowing smirk, his child really is a greedy little slut and he can hardly wait to take the boy home and play with Cas's new toys. Then his eyes land on the glass plug squashed beneath all the pink and blue and the occasional black. The mammoth thing must be at least four inch wide and he looks at the boy, eyebrow lifted and twitching

Cas smiles shyly at his daddy, biting his pink lip softly and shuffling his little feet, the perfect image of innocence. The boy knows very well how easily his dad gets lost in his huge blue eyes

''It was pretty daddy'' is all that he says, drawing his eyes to the floor and than back at Dean demurely.

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes but he's not able to hide his grin as he makes the short trip back to the paying area of the store again. When he gets there he is a bit surprised, beside the mountain of toys is a huge array of lube bottles, different flavors and sizes, all thrown in a pile. He wonders how Cas managed to put them there as the boy is not even high enough to reach the counter.

Half an hour later and a heap of silk and lace panties, most of them crotchless or with cute little cutouts over the hole area, are added to the overgrowing pile. A couple of nipple clamps and ivory ball gags join them soon enough, making Dean's eyebrow twitch again. Cas never liked using them before, but when Dean looks down at the boy, Cas just blushes and keeps his eyes to the floor

After they are done with browsing through the first part of the store that houses the smaller items, they pass to the second one, where the larger ones are displayed. Cas remembered that he saw a sturdy chair on the website, with a dildo attached on top of it, and he's psyched when he finds it in the furniture area. He pushes his little panties to the side, lets Dean remove the plug that was keeping his daddy's cum tucked safely inside of his tiny hole, and after Dean covers the fake cock on top of the chair with a condom, he lets Cas test it for almost half an hour while he goes to study some of the other toys.

From where he is, he can hear Cas's whimpers when the boy cums and goes back to aid his son get off the chair. Seeing Cas's pleased little face, he knows the chair will soon be a part of their bedroom. He takes the boy to see some swings that he thought Cas might like, and during the next couple of hours they test three swings, a spanking bench and two fucking machines. By the time Cas's plug goes back in place, the boy is so full, sated and exhausted that he can't even crawl off the fucking machine.

Dean kisses his son's head lovingly as he gathers the birthday boy in his arms, draping Cas's small legs around his waist and smoothing his hands over the boy's rumpled clothes.

He leaves notes over all the items they have used. As an afterthought he also leaves some notes on a leather covered sawhorse and pale pink liberator shaped pillow to replace the one they already had at home and it was overused enough to be replaced. Dean leaves a longer note back at the cash desk, requesting all marked items, the pieces of furniture they chose and the massive pile on top of the desk to be delivered at his address as soon as possible

When they reach the back of the store and Dean uses the black key to close the door behind them, Cas is sleeping soundly in his arms, soft puffs of breath tickling Dean's neck.


End file.
